Falling Petals
by Mana Shiroku
Summary: Bloody Petals was a well known restaurant. The dream of all to be able to get a glimpse of the handsome owner, Kaname Kuran. When Zero, finally able to get money for his sickly brother discovers the other side of Kuran, will he tolerate the constant harassing of the latter or will he give up on trying to save Ichiru? KaZe Maybe Kain X Ichiru


Chapter 1: Encounter with the devil

Bloody Petals was a well-known high-class restaurant in the city. Rumors were flying around that all of the workers were absolutely gorgeous. And the owner, Kaname Kuran, was the starlight of all the handsomeness with his curly chocolate locks that fell to his shoulder, equally brown eyes that had a hint of red in it, pale skin and his strong lean well-built body could make anyone drool.

Zero Kiryu, a human with sharp and handsome features, looked over the paper clutched with his white hands again. He couldn't believe his eyes! Cooks were being recruited to the famous Bloody Petals! This was definitely his chance to get some money.

Being an older brother with a twin, Ichiru, Zero took it upon himself to be the one replacing his parents who had unfortunately met with an accident on the way back from work, instead of his sickly twin. Though Zero knew that his parents' death had not been a mere accident due to the fact that he had received a letter in which was scribbled; SWEET REVENGE, MY DEAR ZERO, at the same time of the 'accident'. 

He didn't mention it to his twin, for fear of worsening the latter's improving condition, nor to anyone at that. Ichiru had many breakdowns since their deaths, and Zero didn't want to take any chance, seeing that Ichiru was starting to recover. Zero swore to protect his brother and to find out the culprit of the tragedy brought to his parents.

But lately, they were having a lot of financial issues. Zero didn't want to resort to selling himself, so he was wandering along the roads after tucking Ichiru for his afternoon sleep, hoping to find a job that paid well. 

And that was how he found himself in front of Bloody Petals, nervously squeezing the recruiting paper in his hands. The moment he rang the bell, he was greeted by a smiling blonde, as if he was already here waiting for him from the beginning.

He slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement to the blonde's bow, his pride holding him back from bowing. When Zero passed him, the blonde smelled the sweet scent of the young man. He smelled of lilacs and his blood was absolutely divine. Having a lot of self-control, he managed to revert his eyes back to their original cool green from the glowing red, and not scaring the young man, who, to his surprise, had shiny silver hair and bright purple eyes. 'An exotic combination for a mere human', the blonde contemplated.

He guessed, from the paper crushed in his guest's white hands that the other had come for the job. He started the conversation first by introducing himself as Ichijou Takuma.  
'Kiryu Zero', the young man responded back, short and simple, not in the mood to talk. He showed the way to the gorgeous silverette who obediently followed him.

Takuma took the hint that the other wasn't too talkative and after walking along the corridors, which looked like a maze to Zero, with all those abrupt turns and matching doors, they finally reached a room with two twin doors , decorated like a king's one. Takuma knocked on the door a few times, so softly that Zero doubted they were heard.

Almost immediately a soft 'enter' was heard from the room. 'Seriously, what's with the immediate responses?' Zero thought and then rolled his eyes when he figured that the good Samaritans were just trying to impress their guest. Little did he know that the good Samaritans were actually Vampire Samaritans.

Takuma opened the double doors with ease, surprising Zero, because the doors looked heavy like hell and Takuma didn't look that packaged up, in fact he was lean, but judging by the way his muscles moved, he was indeed toned.

But nothing could have ever prepared Zero, for his surprise when he stepped into the room was inexplicably great. 

The room itself looked like a castle and Zero couldn't help his eyes from wandering around. He observed and absorbed everything with childlike curiosity. He had never seen such luxuries in his life. 'Stinky bastards must be loaded to the max', Zero sarcastically thought still enjoying the view.

He didn't get too far in his adventurous observations though, when a chuckle resounded in the room. Apparently the person sitting with all his grace on a chair, which Zero thought was more like a bed and was sure that he would drown in that enormous thing if he was the one sitting, was amused with his curiosity.

***Kaname-sama's POV**** (finally XD)*

Kaname was busy thinking about his new project for Bloody Petals and the recruiting poster that was flying around. The humans at his restaurant had suddenly died of an unknown cause and the vampires were sick. This was enough cause to alarm the pureblood as vampires never got sick. Explaining all these recruiting shits.

He heard knocks at his door and the familiar scent of his friend hit his nose. But what intrigued him was the sweet scent of lilacs of another presence. It took all his willpower for him not to bare his lengthened fangs and to get his eyes back to their original vine chocolate color. A peculiar reaction since purebloods were known for their self-control and ability to hide emotions behind a cool mask.

He didn't dwell on that thought any longer and gave his authorization to enter. But the sight that greeted him made his eyes widen. He was glad that the young man hadn't seen him yet due to his open curiosity, judging by the way his shinning eyes were dancing around the room. He quickly managed to composed his flustered self, but not before Takuma saw his reaction and smirked. (A/N Oh, ever the closet sadist, my cute Takuma)

A chuckle escaped his lips when he saw that the man's way of taking everything in resembled a child in a candy store. The man suddenly looked at him and his breath caught in his throat when he closely took the other's angelic appearance in. 

He had a very pale, nearly translucent complexion, even paler than vampires, and despite its silky texture, smoothness and most likely milky soft feel, Kaname still convinced himself that the man looked deathly pale. His exotic coloring was even more fascinating. Now that he was looking at him, Kaname could see that his bright amethyst eyes glowed like the finest jewels. His soft silky silver hair made Kaname's fingers twitch wanting to run them through that soft-looking mop of silver. He had a lean thin physique and his form curved at his waist, much more like a woman. Although he was lean, he had muscles and was slightly toned. His feminine face brought out his delicate figure more with those long thick silver fluttery eyelashes that curled at the ends, thin eyebrows, his high cheekbones, a cute pointy nose and his oh-so-kissable cherry full lips. The tattoo at the side of his neck contrasted to his white skin and the multiple piercings in his ears showed off his rebellious aura.

Kaname could see that much through his blood red dress shirt- of which two of the top buttons were undone, exposing his white collarbone and neck- and his tight ripped faded black jeans that hung at the right places, especially his cute small butt and his feminine long legs. He subconsciously licked his lips, too absorbed in indulging himself with the other's beauty to form any coherent thoughts and to notice the confused look of the silverette.

He was, however, brought back to rational thinking when Takuma coughed a little, breaking his never-ending thoughts of the silverette underneath him, panting, moaning and writhing with a red blush dusted on his cheeks, glowing eyes filled with lust and want and the way his plump abused lips would part and scream his name in ecstasy and beg him for more with the most melodious voice while Kaname would milk him dry and fuck his wonderfully tight ass senseless.

*****Pause, my fingers and hands hurt lol, so does my head with the blood rushing to it. Blame it on that last sentence. I swear I'm as red as a tomato right now. *shakes head* biology homework again, mom...**_**Hope that didn't ruin the moment**_ಠ**_**ಠ *******

****

Kaname dismissed Takuma and whispered a 'thanks' but he knew the other had heard him. He shifted a bit in his seat to make his very hard weeping friend down there a bit more comfortable. Though it was useless to hide it because of a very apparent big bulge in his trousers. (XD)

The awkward silence was broken by the silverette with his soft voice, neither too high nor too low, a perfect combination matching his beauty.  
"Well, are you going to sit there all day? , or perhaps you want an invitation to speak?, the beauty glared at him and responded with barely concealed anger in his voice.

Kaname blinked at the sudden change of attitude but decided he liked his partner better aggressive and feisty, especially in bed.

"...you came here for the job, right? "  
"Duh, did you think that I came to lick your feet?" Came the venomous reply.

"You are..." Kaname ignored the comment.

"Didn't your mom teach you manners? Or are you simply incapable of it?"

Kaname's eyebrows twitched.  
"I'm the owner of this restaurant, Kuran Kaname, now may I have the honor of knowing your name?" Kaname drawled with boredom.  
''Kiryu Zero, so when am I getting to cook? '', the newly known Zero responded back, voice laced with equal boredom.  
''After signing this contract, your culinary skills will be tested tomorrow, along with other participants. '' Kaname handed _Zero_ a paper on the top of which was located a rose design, the symbol of the Kurans.

''It will be a sort of competition to determine whether you can fry and egg right or not?'', Zero asked after some minutes of staring at the paper disinterestedly.

''Oh do believe me that it isn't just about your ability to fry an egg or not. If you continue to think like that, then you will be up for a few surprises, my dear Zero'', Kaname responded with fully conscious that he used Zero's first name.

Zero, not used to having strangers calling him by his first name so casually, just glared at him. He awkwardly signed the paper as he had to lean onto the table to reach the paper, completely oblivious to the fact that Kaname purposely put the paper out of the silverette's reach. Kaname inhaled the sweet tempting scent of his prey and caught Zero's hand just when he was about to pull back.

Zero stared at him with wide amethyst eyes, not knowing that it gave him the look of an innocent child. Kaname after staring intensely at him stood up and brought Zero with him. He pulled Zero and the latter crashed into the hard chest of Kaname, not knowing what to do. Kaname lowered himself and just was just a breath away from the tempting pink lips when he grunted and released Zero.

''You bastard, what the fuck are you doing?! , Zero shouted and stormed out of the room so fast that Kaname doubted he was even human. He looked down and only realized that he had received a hard kick to his jewels. He doubled over one hand clutching his aching crotch while the other was holding his head which was spinning from his laughter that seemed to never cease.

Takuma, who was with a brunette, was making his way to Kaname's room after he felt rather than saw Zero flowing out of the room. So fats he didn't even have time to say a word. The both shuddered when they head Kaname's hysterical laughter echoing in the halls. Knowing his best friend for so long, he guessed that Kaname had taken a liking to Zero and presumably teased him. Takuma shook his head, sighed and went back to his room with the brunette for a well-deserved fuck.

To Be Continued

Sorry if it troubles anyone that I keep posting ridiculous stories…

But I can't stop myself XD

Hope there are still people who at least enjoyed it.


End file.
